Runes
What do they do? Runes affect Runic Weapons equipped in your right hand. Runes can be used as an infinite use consumable that apply buffs until you rest at a Bonfire, Homeward Bone or Die. Unknown if you need to be in human form. (Wraith rune worked while i was human). Runes Lustrous Rune Effect: Attacking an enemy applies a lightning weapon type buff to your weapon for a short time. Only works in light lit areas? Needs confirming. Location: In Anor Londo in the red carpeted chapel room where a titanite demon used to be. It's the room to the left just before going to turn the lever on the big doors. Wraith Rune Effect: Applies the Hidden Body effect on self when you have killed an enemy for a short period Location: In Darkroot basin near the top of the ladder used to climb up just after hydra. Cross the bridge from the top of the ladders and it's by the three twin head lizards Note: You can deal the killing blow with anything as long as the runic weapon is in hand when they die. Scintilla Rune Effect: Deal counter-damage to spawn 1-2 homing soul mass at random. Location: In the Demon Ruins poison pit just before Bed of Chaos. In the old red slab location Omphalic Rune Effect: ??? Location: In your starting cell on a corpse once you return to Undead Asylum. You need to defeat the Asylum Tyrant (Stray Demon) to get the Tyrant key in order to unlock it. He needs to be killed on your RETURN to the Asylum, since there are some bugs that can arise if you kill him before you leave Asylum (version 1.2.4 and previous versions). If you kill him on these versions before you leave the Asylum, he will NOT drop the Tyrant key, meaning you cannot get the Rune. Reaper's Rune Effect: ??? Location: It's in Bone Chimney, in the final corridor (where there is a wheel skeleton waiting for you) after descending the ladder. Right before getting out to the bottom. It seems to show up later in the game (Exact trigger needs confirmation) Speculation: ☀What is known: While the Reaper Rune is active and used in conjunction with a runic weapon, it will increase your health and stamina pools after a certain amount of enemies are killed in The Parish area. Dying, resting at a bonfire, and certain teleportations will revert your health and stamina to normal levels, but other than that, you are free to keep the increase in health and stamina if you leave the parish in any direction on foot. You can also unequip the rune and the runic weapons and keep the bonus. More specifics: The amount that your health and stamina increases is based on 2 factors simultaneously: the level of your runic weapon (+0 up to +5) and the amount of enemies you’ve slain with a runic weapon equipped. For example: with a +0 runic weapon, you could kill all of the enemies in The Parish and only receive a somewhat smaller increase to your max health and stamina. However, killing every enemy in the parish with a +4 runic weapon you receive a substantial increase~ many magnitudes higher than a +0 or +1 runic weapon. (I haven’t tested it with a +5 weapon yet, so it is to be determined if a +5 increases it more). To be even more specific: I believe that with a +0 runic weapon it does not matter how many enemies in the parish you kill after you receive your first incremental health and stamina increase. With a +0, you get one slight health and stamina increase and that’s it. Killing additional parish enemies will not result in more health and stamina increases. When I used my +4 runic axe, I killed every enemy in the parish and was receiving bonuses after every small batch of killed enemies right up until I killed the 2nd to last enemy. With concern for what areas and enemies are within the scope of The Reaper Rune’s effect, I believe (but am not 100% positive) that the parish proper is included of course, but also the 3 hollows near the sunlight altar, the 5 hollow soldiers on the drake bridge, the 2 hollow soldiers under the drake bridge, and the 3 rats below the Parish Turret staircase. When I do my “Reaper Run” with my +4 runic hand axe, I start at the parish turret bonfire, run down and immediately turn left, killing the 3 hollows, 7 hollow soldiers on and under the bridge, and the 3 rats. Then I climb the ladder and turn right and go through the parish (including the inner area with the 8 torch hollows). Then I go up to the part with the Balder knights and the Berenike knight on the bridge. Then I take out the hollows in the chapel, the 3 Hollow soldiers near the entrance to the abandoned church. Then finally I go up the stairs to kill 2 Balder knights and 1 Channeler. It’s at this point that my health and stamina increases stop, and there’s only 1 Balder knight left alive (way in the back near the breakable door). With 30 points into Vitality as a base, at the end of my Reaper Run I have 1948 health points (kind of insane). *Edit: In a prior thread someone pointed out that they were level 6 and had a +5 runic club but weren’t receiving bonuses that were very large. I’m not sure if your character class/level impacts your bonus yet or not. Ransacker's Rune Effect: Adds a chance for certain items to go directly in your inventory upon killing enemies, for example I got a Soul of a Rusted Knight from a Necromancer. Appears to pick from a list of items for each enemy types, for example Blighttown denizens can drop Rubbish. Location: Found in the exact same corpse as the Reaper's Rune, meaning you need two playthroughs to have both. The trigger appears to be the regular Gargoyles; killing the one that comes second and without a tail first results in the Ransacker's Rune. Ransacker's Rune's Item Pool Burrowing Rockworm: ??, Red Titanite Slab Parasited Hollow (from Lost Izalith): ??, Red Titanite Slab Bloathead: ??, Blue Titanite Slab Humanities: ??, Blue Titanite Slab Rhythm Rune Effect: 3 hit combos give a stamina regen buff for a short time Location: In the abyss in Oolacile just before Manus Sable Rune Effect: Apply Magic(+1 Runic) /Great Magic(+2 Runic) /Crystal Weapon(+3 and higher Runic) on hit. Does not work in the abyss. Location: Near the first Capra encounter in a house Pale White Rune Effect: Pale rune gives you a buff with the same icon as Bellowing Dragoncrest Ring when you hit an enemy. Location: In the Duke's Archives in a chest on top of the bookshelves in the second large room. Drop down from the third floor (no rolling/jumping necessary)